Regal
by bookwxrm
Summary: Three years after returning from business, Prince Nico of Aides finds himself in the middle of an raging war with the end far from near. Confused, he seeks out the two sides of the story that caused the fighting in the first place: Prince Perseus of Atlantis and Princess Annabeth of Athens.


**A/N: Hello! This is my first PJO story in years. I'm trying out different concepts, and this is one of them. Feel free to give constructive reviews; anything that would help my writing is appreciated! Also, side note: some might be confused of Nico's kingdom being called 'Aides'. Google says it's another name for Hades; I guess you pronounce it the same way as Hades but you drop the H. Remember, R &R, thanks!**

* * *

"This is how war is supposed to be."

The prince always was heard when he walked around the castle. Not that his feet were heavy, or that he was too loud; but there was something distinct about him that made the servants instinctively bow in his presence before resuming to work. The word of mouth was that he radiated raw power that could be sensed from a mile away.

The prince, however, had other suspicions.

He had speculated that it was perhaps the gloominess that radiated from him simply oozed in the air and swirled around him as some sort of warning to others. He also wondered that maybe wearing black was not common in the hot summer months, and that his signature color the reason why he could be seen at all times. Or, more accurately, he was the only person known to be neutral in the whole mess of this war.

While his father had been reluctant to side with his brother, Prince Nico had seen that both sides had been irrational into going to war. When asked his preferred side, he said neither. This was not common for a prince to seemingly rebel under his father's rule. His father either turned the other cheek about Nico's stance, or that he was so caught up in the casualties and economic difficulties of war he simply had no time to care about Nico's whereabouts.

"This is a war that should not have become as big as it is." The prince tried to pick the most simple words for the tricky concept of war. "Especially now the name that is being coined is the Hundred Mile War."

"Funny," The princess beside him sighed, the rays of sun spilling through the windows casting her into a striking picture. Her blonde hair was free, cascading down her shoulders. Her famous gray eyes, the ones that scared so many suitors away — they seemingly sparkled in the light. They continued down the never-ending hallway as she mused, "You'd think they would come up with something more… _clever_."

That's all it was with her. Clever.

She was beautiful as she was smart, and her grace and manners were the best he had encountered. He was smart enough to know that the princess was not as one-sided as all princesses were taught to be. He knew _what_ she was; she was smart enough to know that he knew. They had silent agreements on almost everything. Given that they could be called the smartest prince and princess in the land would be an understatement.

"Your citizens would not be happy to hear that, Princess Annabeth. They consider themselves the most _clever_ kingdom under the rule of your mother." The prince commented offhandedly, trying to see if his comment had caused any agitation in the princess. She didn't even flinch. She tried to formulate a reply, but her brain was giving her nothing to work with. She brushed her long fingers against her ruffling dress, an act to smooth out her appearance, and tried to keep her voice leveled.

"What did you come here for, Prince Nico?"

"How did this start?" He quipped back instantly, sensing her agitation. "I kept meaning to get in touch, but I was attending business in a distant place for three years. I have come to see your opinion of the matter."

She twitched slightly. His lips curled ever so slightly; he knew she wanted to give the facts, not her opinion. That was her way of persuading the public to never knowing to what she was thinking; all she did was talk about facts when it came to situations like this.

"My opinions of the war are strictly not available for public prying," She shot back at the boy only a few years younger than her.

"I am not a public person, Princess."

"Yes, I am aware of that." Her footfalls started to fall out of sync with the Prince. Their relationship was now teetering on the brink of extinction. He was kind enough to give the princess an opportunity to speak her mind before he actually decided what side he was going to take or if he was going to be neutral.

"The sooner you tell me your side after what happened with him, I'll be on my way."

He continued to walk, well aware that she had stopped. He had caught her right where he wanted her. For the first time in his life, Prince Nico had finally outsmarted Princess Annabeth into telling him what he wanted. Prince Nico really didn't want to be there, and neither did she. The sooner they got this over with, the better. After years of knowing how to detect pain and agony from other's faces, Annabeth was probably the easiest; her lack of experience with men showed that she had been hurt by one.

"Fine," She snapped at the successful boy, who had turned back to look at the irritated princess with a guiltless look on his countenance. "I'll tell you, but as the saying goes: it's a long story."


End file.
